Talk:Altmile/@comment-26339728-20161130194830
Looking at the full list of support, and I'm going to do the following: Grade 0s: Knight of Discipline, Alectros x 1 Bringer of Dreams, Belenus x 4 Any other Crit or Stand x 4 Sarugal x 4 Healing Pegasus x 4 Grade 1s: Headwind Knight, Salem x 3 Laurel Knight, Sicilus x 3 Holy Knight Guardian or Security Knight, Regius x 4 Knight of Reform Pir x 2 Struggle Knight, Porex x 2 Grade 2s: Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman x 3 Flying Swallow Knight, Claus x 3 Knight of Ambuscade, Redon x 3 Knight of Refinement, Benizel x 3 Grade 3s: Blue Sky Knight, Altmile or Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile x 4 Knight of Mastery, Glenius x 3 Grade 4s: Aerial Divine Knight Altmile x 4 Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus x 4 Transcending the Heavens, Altmile x 2 Divine Knight of Lore, Selfes or Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon x 2 Divine Knight of Godly Defense, Igraine x 2 vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius x 1 Holy Dragon, Laser Guard Dragon x 1 Just generally what I'm getting out of this, but hey, you run what you want to run, nobody is wrong here. Can't descide if I want to adjust the numbers in my Grade 2's to put Claus and Rendon at 2 each and run 2 Fragment for the Countercharging and soulcharging since the deck uses soul a bit and having a full damage zone face up is helpful. I considered running Soniccgal or the Trial Deck clone, but I wanted to try and get as close to running all the support for Altmile I could in the deck and Salem is too good to not run at at least 3 of and Sicilus is the same as striding is something the deck does to generally activate most of it's skills. While I have considered the Original Brave Perfect, I find the Countercharging more important, but the new Altmile Perfect is decent enough that it could carry the load instead, and it can be used for free if Brave is Active. In that case, it could be argued that the Fragments are not nessacary, but playing the deck I have found that they are still useful for what they do. The only problem with the Altmile/Brave deck is that there are so many options for how to run the Grade 2's that there really isn't a clear cut defined way of doing so, it's all up to personal preference, which is fine because everyone should be free to make their own choices as to what to run, but it can become a point of dissension over how it should go, as is with any deck. For the Starter, it could be either Stilus or Alectros depending on how you want to play thing out, or even Milius, no bad option here, just personal preference. For Triggers, I could see the deck ultalizing either 8 Stand 4 Crit or 8 Crit 4 Stand. While I have run Draws with it, I found that it just applied more pressure when using stands in replace of draws, though draws can still be viable depending on the build and clan you are running. For Grade 1s, It's a tough decision, considering there are a decent amount of brave support cards, and all serve decent purposes, but to maximize the amount of G deck support, running a tool box lineup like the one presented is best as you get access to all of the support units with a little consistnecy. True you won't draw them as often, but when you build decks and try to include every resource, sacrifices have to be made. For Grade 2s, same story. It's a toss up about how you want to build the line up, and there are plenty of people who will aruge "OH, but Hopesong angel is so good for a grade 2 rush early game, why wouldn't you include it?!" Keep in mind that with how the deck functions, true that grade 2 rush would be great, but having resources to work with later can also be benificial, just a preference in playstyle. For Grade 3's, Altmile, either version, is the main card of the deck, and while people can argue that using the new one is much better than the old, I could also see the arguemnt for choosing to run the old one over the new one, but thats totally up to you, the player, to decide. You could even choose to run both if you want. People could also argue the usage or Gelnius, Light Order, Fulgenius, the Promo Stride Skill Grade 3, Toluse, even putting Sanctuary Guard to gain access to those strides, or even something obscure depending on your preference. Grade 4's: It's all how you want to build the Stride deck and what you want to get off skill wise. Tech the deck to fit how you want to play. When it comes down to it, The deck is fun, interesting, and can present a big payoff if you go in on it, and if build correctly, you can push constantly every turn, have a decent hand size, and still get the activation of Brave off consistantly, without shooting yourself in the foot.